With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices, such as smart phones, has increased considerably. Mobile devices, such as smart phones, are designed to connect to various networks to retrieve and transmit data. However, these networks can be congested which may cause one or more devices to lose connectivity to or experience low throughput on such networks.